


Ich verlange Respekt von dir

by LadyMorgan



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Schnell hatte er auch Cas von seinem Hemd befreit und strich mit den Händen seinen Rücken entlang.„Suchst du meine Flügel?“, scherzte dieser und Dean lachte laut.„Zieh dich aus, du Engel!“Es dauerte nicht lange und beide standen sich nackt gegenüber, die störenden Kleidungsstücke wild auf dem Boden verteilt.





	1. Chapter 1

 

„Gut Leute, das kriegt ihr auch alleine hin, ich muss telefonieren“

Mit diesen Worten trank Sam sein Glas Orangensaft leer und öffnete die Tür des Trailers.

„Du warst jetzt drei Monate bei deiner Frau, wie wäre es zur Abwechslung mal mit einem Männerabend?“

Mit einem Augenrollen sah er dem Großen nach, der es nicht für nötig befand sich die Schuhe zu binden, bevor er die Türe aufmachte.

„Bis bald Großer“, rief ihm Dean nach als die Wohnwagentür ins Schloss fiel, nicht böse darüber dass er endlich verschwand.

Alle drei waren die Szene für den nächsten Drehtag durchgegangen, denn nach der langen Winterpause wollte sich keiner die Blöße geben von Gabe als „eingerostet“ bezeichnet zu werden.

Insgeheim störte es jedoch keinen der beiden, dass sie unter sich waren und so machten sie alleine weiter, völlig in ihrem Element.

 

„Hör zu … es gibt ein Heilmittel!“

Cas’ Stimme zitterte leicht, als er den Namen des Jägers langezogen aushauchte.

„Und was? .. Willst du den ganzen Zirkel töten?“

Wütend fuhr Dean herum und schlug den Laptop zu, bevor er aufstand und mit Händen und Füßen seine Bedenken äußerte.

„Du solltest mir in dieser Sache ein wenig mehr vertrauen. Uns läuft die Zeit davon, der Virus breitet sich aus. Es sind keine Menschen mehr und keiner weiß wie das endet.“

„Nach allem was du getan hast, fällt es mir immer schwerer, dir zu vertrauen!“

Deans Stimme wurde lauter als er die ganzen Fehler des Engels aufzählte.

Mit einem Satz war Cas bei dem Jüngeren und drückte ihn gegen die Wand, seinen Unterarm gegen Deans Kehle gepresst.

„Du solltest mir ein wenig mehr Respekt entgegenbringen, nach allem was ich für dich getan habe!“ Wütend funkelte ihn Cas an und presste seinen Körper an Deans der erschrocken die Luft einzog.

 

Aber er war nicht nur erschrocken, es war auch ein anderes Gefühl und die Gänsehaut an seinem Körper breitete sich blitzschnell aus.

Dean war neugierig und unglaublich erregt, als er jetzt eingeklemmt zwischen der Wand und dem schwarzhaarigen Engel war.

„Es tut mir leid“, brachte Dean etwas röchelnd hervor und spürte den brennenden Blick auf seinem Körper, als ihn Cas von oben bis unten musterte.

Es bereitete ihm Freude und Genugtuung Dean etwas hilflos vor ihm zu haben.

Vertieft in seine unzähligen kleinen Sommersprossen hielt er einen Moment inne und genoss das Prickeln, das sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete, als sich ihre Körper berührten.  

Dean war schon immer seine heimliche Schwäche, aber Cas hatte sich immer gut im Griff und ließ sich vor seinen Kollegen nichts anmerken.

Wenn man im Jahr neun Monate miteinander arbeitete, lebte und auch seine Freizeit zusammen verbrachte, kam man sich automatisch näher.

Dean zählte zu Cas’ besten Freunden und sie hatten schon etlichen Blödsinn hinter sich.

Aber das hier war eine neue Erfahrung. Klar, die Angst, dass etwas schiefgehen konnte, dass sie sich irgendwann nicht mehr in die Augen sehen könnten, war immer präsent. Das nannte man ‚das Leben‘.

Aber wer nicht wagte, würde auch nichts gewinnen.

Und Cas war fest entschlossen, diese Augenblicke so lange wie möglich auszukosten.

Dass er mit Eva und Gabriel was hatte, das wussten die meisten von der Crew.

Aber das mit Dean musste auf jeden Fall geheim bleiben, was auch der zusätzliche Kick daran war.

Wenn etwas geschah, dann war es normalerweise bei Gabriel und Eva.

Aber das was jetzt in der Luft lag, ließ sich nicht so einfach stoppen und beide wussten, dass sie vorsichtig sein mussten.

 

Vielleicht war es auch einfach die lange Durststrecke die sie hinter sich hatten.

Sie hatten sich jetzt drei Monate nicht gesehen. Ok, das stimmte nicht so wirklich.

Zweimal war Dean mit seiner Familie bei Cas und einmal umgekehrt.

Aber da waren eben die anderen dabei.

Schlechtes Gewissen? Nein. Das musste Dean nicht haben.

Er hatte mit seiner Frau viel geredet und sie war unglaublich. Nicht nur, dass sie es akzeptierte, sie fand es toll und gönnte es ihm. Von Cas’ Frau ganz zu schweigen.

Aber die Kinder sollten nichts mitbekommen.

Drei Monate in denen Dean zugeben musste, auch ab und zu unter der Dusche an Cas gedacht und sich nach ihm verzehrt hatte.

Drei Monate in denen Cas unzählige Fanfiction-Storys über Destiel verschlungen hatte.

Dass Cas sich zu beiden Geschlechtern hingezogen fühlte, daraus hatte er nie ein Geheimnis gemacht, aber Dean wollte es sich lange nicht eingestehen.

Bis zu dem Abend bei Eva und Gabriel. Der Abend, der alles in Rollen gebracht hatte.

 

Cas wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er die kräftigen Schluckbewegungen an seinem Unterarm spürte.

„Du meinst es nicht ernst. Worte sind für euch Menschen belanglos!“

Er lockerte etwas den Griff, worauf Dean so gut es ging den Kopf schüttelte. 

„Beweise es mir, zeig mir, wie viel ich dir bedeute.“

Die Worte waren nur gehaucht aber auffordernd und erwartungsvoll und bescherten Dean eine erneute Gänsehaut.

Freie Interpretation. So könnte man es bezeichnen, was dann geschah.

Gabe hätte es gefallen, den anderen vom Team vielleicht weniger.

In einer geschickten Bewegung hatte er sich gedreht und Cas war jetzt derjenige der die Wand im Rücken spürte. Mit einer Hand hielt Dean die Handgelenke seines Freundes über dessen Kopf und zeichnete mit den Fingern der andern die Konturen seines Gesichtes nach.

Cas schloss die Augen und seufzte leise, als er einen Daumen auf seinen Lippen spürte.

Der Jüngere drückte sich noch näher an den festen Körper und beide stöhnten in Wohlwollen auf.

Eine Hand griff in Cas’ Nacken und zog ihn näher zu sich.

Warme, weiche Lippen legten sich langsam und gefühlvoll auf die des anderen und auch Dean schloss die Augen als sich die Zungen der beiden trafen.

Elektrische Impulse zuckten durch beide Körper, als sich ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft begaben.

 

Für Dean war es noch immer so unwirklich einen anderen Mann zu küssen. Der kratzige Drei-Tage-Bart, die kurzen Haare, in die er sich gekrallte hatte, der muskulöse Körper.

Definitiv anders als mit einer Frau. Merkwürdig, aber ein gutes Anders, irgendwie berauschend und unglaublich erregend. Zitternd löste er sich aus ihrem Kuss um den so dringend benötigten Sauerstoff durch seine Lungen zu ziehen und für einen Moment erhaschte er einen Blick auf Cas.

Die Pupillen geweitet vor Verlangen, die Lider halb geschlossen und die feuchten, geschwollenen Lippen leicht geöffnet. Beider Atem ging schwer und stoßweise, bevor sie sich zu einem erneuten Kuss vereinigten. Dean konnte es noch immer nicht ganz glauben. Er war so erregt von einem Kuss … von einem Kuss mit einem Mann.

„Dean“, raunte Cas, seine Stimme war noch tiefer als sonst und Dean entkam ein kleines Grinsen.

Sein Körper stand in Flammen und er versuchte noch mehr Körperkontakt zu bekommen.

Er spürte wie sein Blut abwärts rauschte und er hart wurde. Seine Beine gaben nach, als Deans Hand zwischen seine Beine wanderte und über seine Beule strich.

Ein erneuter elektrisierender Impuls wanderte seine Wirbelsäule entlang als er Dean das Hemd aus der Hose zog. Dieser hob bereitwillig seine Arme und das Kleidungsstück flatterte wenige  Augenblicke später auf den Boden. Für einen Moment haftete sein Blick an seinem nackten Oberkörper des Dunkelblonden und fasziniert von diesem Anblick leckte er sich über die Lippen.

Mit seinen Fingerspitzen fuhr er den muskulösen Oberkörper entlang. Die starken Arme, die breiten Schultern, die kleinen Brustwarzen, die sich ihm gierig entgegenreckten und Dean einen abgehackten Atemstoß entlockten als er sie leicht berührte.

Ein Kichern entkam Cas als Dean seine Bauchmuskeln anspannte und schlussendlich seine Finger in den Hosenbund des Schwarzhaarigen einharkte.

Schnell hatte er auch Cas von seinem Hemd befreit und strich mit den Händen seinen Rücken entlang.

„Suchst du meine Flügel?“, scherzte Cas und Dean lachte laut.

„Zieh dich aus, du Engel!“

Es dauerte nicht lange und beide standen sich nackt gegenüber, die störenden Kleidungsstücke wild auf dem Boden verteilt.


	2. Chapter 2

_‚Viel einfacher als bei Frauen, wo man nie weiß, ob sie genauso erregt sind‘,_ dachte Dean als er seinen Blick an Cas’ Körper auf und abgleiten ließ.

Ein zufriedenes Grummeln entkam Dean als sich beide Erektionen trafen und sie Cas mit einer Hand umklammerte und langsam gegeneinander bewegte.

Wieder war es Dean, der seine Hand fordernd in den Nacken des Engels gleiten ließ um ihn in einen erneuten Kuss zu ziehen und wieder konnten sie sich kaum voneinander trennen, wäre da nicht dieser verdammte Sauerstoffmangel.

„Ich will dich Cas“, raunte er ihm begierig ins Ohr und ließ seine Zähne über seinen Hals streifen.

„Nicht so schnell“, keuchte dieser belustigt und zwang ihn auf die Knie, wo Dean einen Moment regungslos verharrte.

Das war das erste Mal für ihn.

„Mach es gut und wir können darüber reden.“ Ein dreckiges Grinsen folgte diesen Worten und Cas griff in seinen Haare.

Angespornt durch Cas’ Stöhnen wurde er nach anfänglichem Zögern mutiger und stülpte seine Lippen über den harten Penis. Anscheinend machte er es nicht schlecht, denn der Griff in seine Haare verstärkte sich und er nahm mit Wohlwollen wahr, dass Cas’ Beine anfingen zu zittern.

„Oh Gott Dean, du bist ein Naturtalent“, stöhnte der Ältere und versuchte irgendwie Halt an der glatten Wand zu finden. Sein Schwanz pochte fast schmerzhaft und er musste sich beherrschen, nicht wild in den warmen Mund zu stoßen, der nun leicht zu saugen begann und die Zungenspitze fordernd in die kleine Öffnung an der Spitze der glatten Eichel bohrte.

Immer wieder ließ er seine Zunge kreisen und leckte gierig die Tropfen der Lust, um sie auf seiner Zunge schmelzen zu lassen. Und er fand das so geil und sein eigener Penis fand das auch.

Er drückte seine Zunge an die Unterseite des Schwanzes bevor er sich kurz zurückzog um zu atmen. „Dean“, keuchte er und dieser sah auf und war erneut gefangen in den blauen Augen.

Er ließ seine Hand noch einmal über den Schaft gleiten, dann verteilte er mit dem Daumen die austretenden Lusttropfen und zog ihn mit zum Bett.

 

Cas brachte Dean in einer geschickten Bewegung unter sich. Nein, so schnell sollte es noch nicht vorbei sein. Er ließ seine Finger über die empfindliche Haut seines Kollegen wandern, während er sich vorbeugte, mit dem Mund eine von Deans Brustwarzen umschloss und begann, sie mit der Zunge zu umkreisen. Das Stöhnen des Dunkelblonden wurde immer tiefer und rauer. Seine Hände vergruben sich in Cas’ Haaren, drückten ihn enger an sich, wanderten hinunter, glitten fahrig über seinen Rücken, umschlossen seinen Hintern. Wieder fanden ihre Lippen zueinander und Cas küsste Dean so energisch und mit wildem Verlangen, dass diesem schwindlig wurde.

Cas war so erregt. Er nahm nichts anderes mehr wahr als den Mann unter sich.

Er wollte ihm so nahe sein wie nur irgendwie möglich.

Wenn es in der Arbeit auch nur das ‚eye-fucking‘ war, das ihn oft an den Rand der Selbstbeherrschung brachte, konnte er jetzt und hier alles andere mit ihm machen, und das wollte er bis zur letzten Sekunde auskosten.

Den nächsten Tag hatten beide noch frei, also gab es nichts, was zur Eile drängte.

 

Dean war am Rande seiner Beherrschung aber so wollte er es nicht enden lassen.

In einer etwas ruppigen Bewegung warf er Cas auf die Matratze und setzte sich auf seine Brust.

„Wenn ich jetzt Handschellen hätte würde ich dich anketten“, raunte er atemlos und zwinkerte dem Mann unter sich zu.

Auch er begann sich ausführlich mit Cas’ Brustwarzen zu beschäftigen. Leckte sie, saugte daran und zwirbelte sie leicht zwischen zwei Fingern bis sich ihm dieser vor Lust entgegenbäumte.

Provokativ spreizte Cas die Beine und stellte sie auf.

Angestachelt von dem betörenden Geruch machte sich Dean mit seiner Zunge auf Entdeckungsreise. Zwischendurch schweifte sein Blick immer wieder über den wundervollen Körper.

Wo eine Frau rund und weich war, war Cas hart und muskulös.

Sein kratziges Gesicht, seine haarigen Arme und Beine …

Warum brachte ihn dieser Mensch nur so vollkommen um den Verstand?

„Fick mich Dean, fick mich endlich!“, bettelte Cas und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachte Dean damit Cas vorzubereiten.

Den Handrücken auf seinem Mund gepresst, begann Cas laut zu stöhnen und stieß seinen Penis immer wieder Deans Hand entgegen, die ihn im Rhythmus der Stöße seiner Erlösung näherbrachte.

Dieses Bild von Cas’ zitternden Körper unter sich und der Tatsache, dass es in seinem engen Kanal heiß wie Lava war, veranlassten Dean seine Augen kurz zu schließen und sich zu konzentrieren, nicht sofort seinen Abgang zu haben.

Ein Schauer nach dem anderen jagte durch Cas’ erhitzten Körper und er fürchtete beinahe, dass ihm die Luft zu knapp wurde. Das wohlbekannte Ziehen breitete sich in seinem Unterleib aus bis hinunter zu seinen Hoden.

Cas war so weit weg, dass er beinahe Deans Orgasmus verpasste. Am Rande seines Bewusstseins nahm er wahr wie sich Deans Atmung weiter beschleunigte, seine Stöße wurden schneller, tiefer…

Er verlor den Rhythmus und traf Cas’ Prostata nicht mehr. Was gut war, denn eine weitere Stimulation hätte er wohlmöglich nicht überlebt …

Er begann wieder sich Dean entgegen zu bewegen. Kurzeitig verlor er sein Ziel aus den Augen, weil es sich so gut anfühlte. Sein Körper zitterte und zuckte noch immer.

„Cas …!“, das war alles was er herausbrachte bevor er sich tief in seinem Darm ergoss.

Dann zog er zitternd die Luft ein und ließ sich erschöpft auf die Matratze fallen.

„Das war …“, grinste er und Cas kuschelte sich an seinen Rücken.

„Noch nicht alles.“ Das rauchige Flüstern des Blauäugigen verursachte Dean eine erneute Gänsehaut.

 

Es dauerte nicht allzu lange und in dem Schwarzhaarigen erwachte erneut die Lust.

Immer noch in Löffelchenstellung schlang er ein Bein um den Oberschenkel Deans, der erregt aufseufzte als er die Erektion an seinem Hintern spürte.

Sanft knabberte Cas an Deans Ohrläppchen und beobachtete mit einem Grinsen die Gänsehaut die er damit bei dem anderen wieder auslöste.

Seine Lippen wandern weiter, verteilen kleine Küsse auf den Hals bis zu seinem Haaransatz.

Dean war völlig entspannt und schnurrte mit geschlossenen Augen, bis sich eine Hand von Cas zwischen seine Hinterbacken verirrte.

Leicht panisch schlug er die Augen auf und sein Puls erhöhte sich, als ihm schlagartig klar wurde, was der Älter wollte.

„Dreh dich auf den Bauch“, flüsterte Cas ruhig und der Jüngere schluckte, tat es aber, wenn auch mit gemischten Gefühlen.

Klar, es war ein wahnsinniges Gefühl dort gestreichelte zu werden, aber Dean war ... er hatte noch nie. Ein Finger zählte schließlich nicht!

 _‚Aber was?‘,_ versuchte er sich selber ein wenig zu beruhigen, _‚wovor hast du Angst? Cas ist einer der einfühlsamsten Personen die du kennst. Lass es doch einfach zu. Wer A sagt muss auch B sagen und eigentlich willst du es doch auch‘_

Er wollte kein Weichei sein, wollte sich auch nicht die Blöße geben und ihm sagen, dass er Angst davor hatte. Er fühlte sich wie ein Blödmann.

„Oh Gott unglaublich …“

Während er seinen Gedanken nachhing war Cas’ Zunge dabei ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, neckend, fordernd und unglaublich zärtlich.

Bei Dean brach der Schweiß aus, er stöhnte, er wand sich vor Erregung, wimmerte und flehte,  wollte es wissen, konnte nicht mehr länger warten.

 

„Cas, komm schon … mach endlich!“

„Du bist nervös, es ist dein erstes Mal und deine Muskeln sind eng und angespannt.

Es würde schmerzhaft für dich werden, wenn ich mir nicht die Zeit nehme, dich zu öffnen und zu lockern. Außerdem ist es ein sehr schönes Vorspiel.“

Seine Hände streichelten auf und ab und erzeugten ein wohliges Kribbeln auf und unter seiner Haut von dem er mehr spüren wollte, nachdem er sich mit all seinen Sinnen verzehrte.

Immer tiefer und tiefer rutschte Cas und hinterließ kleine Bissen auf den Hinterbacken, die Dean unwillkürlich zusammenzucken ließen. Die Hitze in seinem Körper breitete sich aus und jede Zelle schrie nach mehr.

„Geh auf die Knie. Entspann dich, ich garantiere dir, es wird dir gefallen und du wirst mich um mehr anbetteln.“

Cas ging dabei so zärtlich und behutsam vor wie er nur konnte und konzentrierte sich nur

auf den Mann vor ihm. Es war sein erstes Mal, er wollte es perfekt machen.

Ein klein wenig mulmig wurde es dem Jüngeren jedoch, als Cas seine Backen spreizte und ein elektrischer Impuls durchzuckte seinen Körper als er plötzlich etwas Warmes, Feuchtes an seinem Eingang spürte. Sein Herz raste, sein Blut kochte, er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und die Gefühle nur sehr schwer einordnen, die seinen Körper in einen Zustand versetzten als wäre er vollkommen high.

Der Jüngere japste auf, krallte seine Hände in das Bettlaken, denn so etwas hatte er noch niemals zuvor gespürt.

„Cas!“, keuchte er teils erschrocken, teils vollkommen überwältigt und schaute über die Schulter.

Instinktiv verkrampfte er sich und gemischte Gefühle machten sich in ihm breit.

„Klemm mir nicht meine Zunge ein, entspann dich“, lachte dieser und Dean nickte, richtete seinen Blick wieder geradeaus an die Wand. Deans Gesicht war rot, teils von der Anstrengung, teils davon, dass ihn seine Gedanken wieder eingeholt hatten und er sich unsicher fühlte.

In seinem Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen, als Cas zärtlich aber auch fordernd begann ihn mit der Zunge an seinem Allerheiligsten zu verwöhnen, aber schlussendlich nahm ein Gedanke Überhand.

_‚Mehr … nicht aufhören‘_

Die unzähligen Nerven schickten Stromschlag um Stromschlag durch seinen Körper und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Dean hatte Mühe sich auf den Händen zu halten und ließ sich zitternd mit dem Oberkörper auf die Matratze sinken.

Wäre er nicht so erregt gewesen, hätte er diese Position sicherlich als entwürdigend gefunden.

Aber das war ihm im Moment so was von egal.

Er wünschte sich nur, dass dieser Moment niemals zu Ende gehen würde, und dabei war er noch nicht einmal in ihm. Als er so darüber nachdachte, oder besser gesagt, das bißchen Blut, das in seinem Gehirn noch vorhanden war ihm half, einige Gedankenfetzen zu erzeugen, gab sein Muskelring nach und Cas’ Zungenspitze fand den Weg in sein Innerstes.

„Oh Gott!“

Cas musste leicht grinsen als sich Dean leicht entgegenstieß.

Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie der sonst so beherrschte Dunkelblonde unter seinen Händen beinahe die Beherrschung verlor. Ein leichter Schweißfilm hatte sich auf Deans Körper gebildet und sein ganzer Körper zitterte unrhythmisch.

Heiße Erregung durchflutete Cas, als er daran dachte, dass er dafür verantwortlich war.

Dean war wegen ihm so erregt und alleine diese Tatsache ließ seinen eigenen Penis interessiert zucken und steinhart werden.

Cas hörte und spürte Deans Erregung und kämpfte selber mit seiner Kontrolle.

„So heiß Jen“, knurrte Cas tief und spreizte etwas seine Finger.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl wie sich seine Hoden plötzlich unter Cas’ Zunge zusammenzogen, aber irgendwie auch verdammt geil. Mit der Zungenspitze kreiste er  leicht um die pulsierenden Kugeln bevor er sich aufrichtete und zu der Flasche mit dem Gleitgel griff.

Ein letztes Mal umkreiste er das zuckende Loch und gleichzeitig zog er seine Finger heraus.

„Fuck Cas“, keuchte Dean am Ende seiner Beherrschung, „bitte“

„Bitte was?“

Lachend ließ sich dieser auf die Matratze fallen und sah in die lustverschleierten Augen seines jüngeren Kollegen.

„Mach weiter“, brummte dieser und Cas rutschte zu einem Kuss heran.

 

Dean wackelte aufgeregt mit seinem Hintern, als sich Cas wieder hinter ihn stellte, jetzt hatte er Blut geleckt, jetzt wollte er mehr … alles.

Fasziniert beobachtete Cas das Geschehen. Seine Finger die langsam immer wieder in Deans Körper stießen und förmlich eingesaugt wurden.

Der Gedanke seine Finger durch seinen Penis zu ersetzen ließ Cas leise wimmern.

Als er das nächste Mal Deans Prostata traf nutze er die Gelegenheit um einen dritten Finger einzuführen und diesmal traf er auf Widerstand, Dean gab einen kleinen Schmerzenslaut von sich.

Der Muskel um Cas’ Finger verkrampfte sich plötzlich, erschrocken verharrte der Ältere bewegungslos, während der Dunkelblonde unter seinen Händen mit dem brennenden Druckgefühl kämpfte. Dean richtete nun auch seinen Oberkörper wieder auf und war jetzt auf allen vieren vor Cas, versuchte ruhig und kontrolliert zu atmen, dabei wog sein Oberkörper leicht von einer Seite auf die andere.

Cas erwachte aus seiner Starre und begann die Hand an Deans Penis wieder zu bewegen, während die andere weiterhin bewegungslos blieb, bis Dean einen engagierenden Laut von sich gab, sich langsam aber sicher zu entspannen begann.

Er konzentrierte sich ganz auf das Gefühl von Cas’ Hand an seinem Penis, versuchte das Brennen in seinem Hintern völlig auszublenden, tief zu atmen und sich fallenzulassen.  

Irgendwo im Hintergrund merkte Dean wie das Brennen langsam abklang. Vorsichtig bewegte er sich gegen Cas’ Hand, wurde mutiger und schob sich Cas jetzt auffordern entgegen, wollte ihn zum Weitermachen animieren.

„Komm schon, ich bin bereit!“

Was gut war, denn der Schwarzhaarige konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen.

Es war für ihn kaum auszuhalten mit seiner Erektion über die kleine weiche, zuckende Öffnung zu reiben und vorsichtig drückte er die Spitze gegen den Muskelring.

Rein und raus, jedes Mal ein Stückchen tiefer.

Diese Hitze und Enge trieben Cas fast in den Wahnsinn und er grub seine Finger tief in Deans Hüftfleisch. Der Dunkelblonde kniff seine Augen zusammen und erwartete jeden Augenblick Schmerzen, versuchte entspannt zu bleiben und ruhig zu atmen.

 

„Alles ok?“, fragte dieser leise als er seine Länge vollständig versenkt hatte und Dean nickte.

Er probierte vorsichtige Stöße und Dean spürte wieder diese Hitze in seinem Körper die ihn mit den kleinen Lustwellen ein Stöhnen entlockte und er wurde mutiger.

„Fühlt sich gut an.“

Nein es fühlte sich nicht nur gut an, es war der absolute Wahnsinn. Cas umklammerte Deans Hüften und traf zielsicher bei jedem Stoß Deans Prostata. Beide waren geübt darin ihre Lust nicht laut hinauszuschreien, die Wohnwägen waren nicht verstärkt oder gar schalldicht und jeden Moment konnte draußen jemand vorbeigehen.

„Cas … Cas … fuck!“, japste Dean.

Er kam unberührt und vergrub seinen Kopf tief in das Kissen.

Seine Sicht verschwamm. Seine Nerven entzündeten ein Feuerwerk, das ihn sprichwörtlich Sterne sehen ließ.

Seine Bauchmuskeln zogen sich so stark zusammen, dass sein Oberkörper zuckte, mit seinen zitternden Beinen ergab es ein Bild als hätte er einen kleinen epileptischen Anfall.

Cas stieß weiter in ihn und traf dabei auch weiter seine Prostata, was Deans Orgasmus unnatürlich lang anhalten ließ.  

Dieser Orgasmus unterschied sich grundlegend mit dem, den er mit seiner Frau hatte.

Nicht besser, nur anders … vielleicht doch besser. Dean würde diesen Gedanken vielleicht weiterverfolgen, wenn er sich wieder konzentrieren konnte.

Vorsichtig bewegte Cas seinen inzwischen nur noch halbsteifen Penis in Dean und ritt mit ihm gemeinsam die letzten Wellen ihrer Orgasmen aus.

Nur langsam kamen die beiden Männer wieder von Ihrem Hoch herunter.

Ein kleiner Tropfen Sperma verließ Cas’ inzwischen erschlafften Penis. Dean stöhnte bei dem Anblick kehlig auf. Cas öffnete seine Augen und lächelte ihn warm an, seine Hand kam auf der Wange seines Freundes zu liegen.

„Ich hoffe, das war genug Respekt“, kicherte Dean und Cas schüttelt nur lachend den Kopf.

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Die heißen Kurzgeschichten gehen weiter


End file.
